


gloss

by softsuns



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: <33, F/F, Fluff, but basically my girls grown and in love, idk maybe, like really cute stuff, lots of makeup talk, saida, they're no longer young kekeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: two ladies almost in their thirties in love.





	gloss

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is really inspired on one of my other saida works... but! i think it's okay alone.

kim dahyun has never liked makeup.

don't get her wrong, she thinks it's really pretty and loves when girls- and boys, create looks with them. but in all honesty, she thinks she won't ever appeal to it. she'll only coat mascara and blush on special ocasions. maybe even lipstick. but that's about it.

sana on the other hand lives for it.

her girlfriend loves makeup. she loves highlighters, bronzers, blushes, concealers, anything that can either mold her face or apply color to it. she buys it, rates it and comments on it. the twenty-seven-year old has heard years worth of her complaining about cheap pallettes and exclusive lipsticks that weren't worth the hype they got.

dahyun doesn't like makeup.

sana does like makeup.

dahyun likes sana.

therefore, dahyun likes makeup.

the two girls have known each other since high school. dahyun remembers walking with sana and hearing her say that she didn't have enough money for expensive packs, so she'd only wear the lip gloss.

a special lip gloss that remains number one in dahyun's heart. sana doesn't really use it anymore since it's producing was stopped years ago but when she did, dahyun would only remember the years the two had spent together.

( the duo had been dating since high school, dahyun barely seventeen and now, dahyun was closer to her thirties than to her twenties.)

the couple had been out of their apartment for two hours now, walking around the mall with their fingers interlaced and just enjoying the evening. dahyun stopped caring a long time ago if anybody was looking.

"we have ice cream, we ate dinner... i just have one more stop. do you want to come with me or sit by the fountain?" sana asked, licking the chocolate ice cream that sat on her cone.

"i'm okay. i'll come with." she only answered. dahyun wasn't a woman of many words. she liked listening instead of speaking, something that didn't bother sana at all. who was the opposite.

the other nodded, leading the way towards another shop. dahyun ate her ice cream quietly, watching the people around them shop till they dropped. also holding the other girl's hand tightly. a shy smile was exchanged when their gazes connected.

"you still get shy after all these years?" sana questioned, mostly content. she liked the effect she had on her still.

"it's hard to process that minatozaki sana, the prettiest girl in the entire school, settled with me. that we're going to grow old. maybe even get married."

sana couldn't help but laugh, nudging her shoulder with the dahyun's. "it's been almost ten years, let it go."

"you're crazy." dahyun said, shaking her head. "i'm never letting it go. i can't believe little old me, managed to catch such a great girl."

sana tsked, looking away. she was trying to act unaffected, but dahyun knew when sana was bashful.

after throwing away the residue, sana finally pulled her into the almost hidden shop. it was small, quiet, but comfortable. dahyun eyed the nook and crannies that were on display. a few couples were around too, girls going crazy over old records and their boyfriends laughing- although confused.

"kim dahyun," sana said, snapping dahyun from the distractions around. "this tiny box, is the real reason i booked us tickets to japan. not the fireflies, not the hotel sex, but these little guys." she finished, pointing to a small box on the shelf. a cheeky smile on her face.

dahyun wanted to kill her at first. she knew the couple behind them understood, a man laughing and the female's face bashing red. but once she looked over at the box, her entire plan crumbled and a smile plastered itself on her face.

"you found them?! didn't you say they were no longer made?!" dahyun asked incredously, genuinely in shock.

"yeah! but this tiny store sells them. i don't know how, but i won't ask! i wanted you to choose some flavors so we can try some later. maybe the cherry one will have some competition?"

the precious cherry one that brought her so many sweet memories won't ever have competition.

"maybe. let's not be hasty." she commented, trying not to seem excited that they were going back to the hotel and were just going to kiss. that was a good night already.

"do you remember which one was the last one you wore?" she asked, slowly focusing on the task at hand. she was looking at the tubes, noticing the wider display of flavors. they were now. the colors were more vibrant too.

"the grape one."

dahyun gagged, the old flavor hitting her taste buds. "oh god. that was a mistake. a horrible mistake."

"i don't get why we tried it. you don't like anything grape flavored." sana said, laughing. she doesn't even remember how the tube got into her hands anyways.

"you know... i always thought you bought these at a makeup store. this formula is better than most funky lipglosses you apply. especially that kyrie jenvier... you look like somebody punched you in the nose."

sana winced at dahyun's weak attempt. "kylie jenner. also, wrong brand, hyunnie."

"yeah, yeah. that. this formula is better!" dahyun praised, more tubes of lip gloss appearing in her hands by the second. she had cherry, orange, lime, even vanilla in her hands.

"you're just old fashioned..."

"old fashioned or not, i love these lip glosses to death. i'm going to buy all of them for you and we're going to kiss and... stain the hotel sheets with lip gloss." dahyun mumbled to herself and the sight between them was one to behold.

their fingers were interlaced, hip by hip, looking down at the lip glosses. sana's hair was dyed a bright pink color and dahyun had stuck with her natural brown for years now. even though they weren't teenagers again, they still felt the same they did years back.

"there's so many... which one should i grab?" dahyun asked, looking at them all. some of them had glitters, some were flavored, some had flowers in the formulas. she was lost.

"oh god." sana laughed and dahyun's face flushed in embarrasment.

"stop laughing at me! i know what i'm doing!" dahyun said, laughing herself. she wanted to do this- but had no idea where to start. "okay, okay... i don't like glitter when we kiss. so, i'll choose only one with glitter."

her free hand reached for the blueberry one, the blue glitter catching her eye and she couldn't believe how pretty it was. while she choose between tubes, sana only watched. she loved every single second of this.

"i really like your lip gloss," a seventeen year old dahyun said. both of them laid on the grass, looking up at the sky and staring at the stars. it was late.

"you can't see it right now,"

"i know, but i can smell it."

"i'll take one of each and i'll take the grape one... just for you. but you won't be getting any kissing from me." dahyun said, bringing the girl back from her daydream. she dumped the tubes in the basket and sana's jaw only dropped.

"where am i going to put all of these, dahyunie?! you bought twenty... this won't fit in my makeup bag." sana pointed out and dahyun clicked her tongue,

"come with me. i thought about this." she said, dragging her by the hand carefully. she was in pure confusion as dahyun dragged her to the mini school aisle.

"i get that my lip glosses remind you of high school... but i don't think we're going back..." sana teased and dahyun wanted to kick her girlfriend in the knee.

"shut up and look." dahyun said, pointing to the variety of pencil cases. they were multiple colors, different shapes, sizes, some had princesses and others had pandas.

sana was still confused.

dahyun hummed, reaching for two pencil cases. a panda chain dangled from the side, a green one and a pink one for both her and her girlfriend.

"this is cheesy but... we could match."

sana glowed, smiling so wide that her eyes sparkled and dahyun's heart couldn't help but pace faster.

"is that cheesy?" dahyun asked and sana shook her head.

"no. not at all. i love it."

"then how about let's pay and go back home."

\-----

dahyun wiped her irritated lips from the excess of orange glass. she gagged once again. the taste was horrible, the scent was filling her senses and she was tired of so much orange already.

"no offense to all oranges, but holy shit that's bad."

sana laughed, "i agree."

"lets take a gloss break, i hate this stupid orange." dahyun grumbled and sana's smile was blinding.

"alright, do you want me to get you a dr-" she said, about to stand up and dahyun stopped her in her tracks.

"i said gloss break, not a kissing break."

sana's cheeks flushed red. "oh?"

"i might love the glosses, but nothing beats the taste of your own lips."


End file.
